narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Amatsu Uchiha
Susanoo Tsukyiomi Amaterasu , Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shattered Heaven, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal , Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique , Jiongu , Lightning Release: Raiton No Yoroi , Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind , Eight Gates, Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Strong Fist , Foo Dog Heads, Four-Pillar House Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique, Wood_Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillars Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation,Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, |tools= , }} People have heard stories of Uchiha surviving some sort of massacre, following a certain path of darkness because their family was killed, or some type of traumatic experience. But not for this Uchiha. Actually, Amatsu grew up within the household with both his parents, entering the Academy, and passing with flying colors. Amatsu's father had not known he'd married and bedded a Uchiha woman, resorting to beating and abusing both child and mother in the hopes of beating 'out' the Uchiha within them. Amatsu grew to hate his father, the hate festered and twisted his mind and memories at a young age, blinding him and pushing him to improve and become stronger. At the age of eight, Amatsu was at the top of his class and advanced much quicker then those around him; in the hopes of graduating early and becoming strong enough to protect his mother and remove his 'father' from their life, alas this was not to be, his father demanded that he be removed from academy as "Abominations" such as he did not deserve to become a ninja. Amatsu's mind snapped, the anger and hatred surging to the forefront of his mind. That very night, as his parents slept, he took a knife from the cabinet and wasted no time ending the people he thought that had ruined his life. The young boy disappeared from his house on that fateful night, fighting with the dark memories in his mind. And for nine whole years, he was completely off the grid... Until now. Amatsu had relished in his descent to madness, the twisted memories fueling his needs and desires and turning him into a blunt, callous man; hungering for war and despair and sitting on the sidelines helping it along. During his travels, he awoke the Sharingan using it to aid him in his fights and using it to steal and twist as much ninjutsu as possible into his own image, pure destruction. He was not without his virtues, he would not harm those who had not offended him; eventually, he didn't allow himself to rest in fear of allowing his memories and actions to flood his mind; eventually they did as he remembered how his mother had cared for him and protected him but he had allowed his anger and hatred to twist even her into the image of a monster, Amatsu for the first time..felt true despair..over something that he had caused. The Mangekyou Sharingan awoke within him, granting him a higher level of power, solidifying the twisted memories presence within his mind. He retired into isolation, no longer would he travel killing for those who paid, he would study and learn more about this odd power within him. Returning to the world from his isolation, Amatsu was filled with the desire to advance his power, by chance he encountered a being known as Nekanda; Amatsu challenged him, winning and removing his eyes but allowing the boy to live. An old acquaintance known as Hazama was kind enough to implant them into him, Amatsu once again retired into isolation and began to hone and train his skills with his new..Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, finding a natural affinity for Amaterasu and Susanoo. It was around this time that he began to notice his affinity for Mokuton, most likely inherited from his 'Father', he felt disgusted but blessed as he had heard that the bloodline was rare even in pure blooded Senju; as he began to master and learn of his new abilities..his eyes underwent another transformation, advancing to an almost god-like form known only as..The Rinnegan. He soon returned to the shinobi world, his goals? Unknown. He has been seen associating with the Akatsuki and that is all that is known. Category:Male